Spirit Quartz
Hello fello Writers, Analysts, Voice actors, Animators and Song writers alike. My name is Apple Frost. You can just call me Frost or Frostie. I'm a n00b YouTube reviewer, reader (TheLostNarrator and Scribbler), fan-dub voice actress, and fanfic writer on FimFiction and Fanfiction. Pleased to meet you all. Summary It wasn't easy trying to come up with a Ponysona that I like. I took quizzes, generators and they pointed me to being either a Unicorn or an Earth Pony. But I thought that they were a bit too overused. Alicorns will make me feel like a Mary-Sue. (No offence to Blissie and the other Alicorn OCs.) So, I looked up original species to look for something unique and speaks to me. Then I Bat Ponies became canon in Luna Eclipsed. I took a look at the species and they fit what I was looking for in a personification of myself, as a real life person. Background You wanna know about my past? Well... 25 years is a long time. I even remember things that go way back from when I was a tiny filly, or barely a newborn. So where to begin? Hmmm... I guess I can start with that I was born in a small town just outside of Trottingham, to a family of two daughters, a mother and a father. Let's just say life isn't easy when your father is an abusive alcoholic, drug user, that scares you to the point of literal repression, and you weren't diagnosed with an obvious disability until you move to a bigger town. It also doesn't help that I was born a Bat Pony, while my mother was a Pegasus and my father was a Unicorn. My sister is an Alicorn, believe it or not. Yeah, my family is sincerely confusing and messed up... Anywho, when I was 8 - 9 years old, my mother left my father and we moved to Trottingham. There, my mother met my step-father, who is much better than my father in so many levels. I was finally, officially diagnosed with what my mother believed I had, and life was well. Except the bullying from school got worse and my father was hunting us down like a Timberwolf on a defenceless ferret. 5 years later, my family's life hit the bottom of the sewers... Emotionally speaking of course. My sister and I stopped attending school because of the bullying kept getting worse everyday. My mother's job hit rock bottom. And all we could do was wish for a miracle. Until my mother and step-father took a visit to Ponyville. And guess what? We sold everything and moved to Ponyville. Ever since we moved to Ponyville, 10 years ago from today, I couldn't have been happier. And, of course you want to know what made me join YouTube and became a member of the Herd. I was a fan of My Little Pony since I was a filly. I remember watching one episode of G1 and I was curious. Started watching My Little Pony Tails and I was hooked. Unfortunately, I stopped watching because my parents didn't like it. Then, during my time in Ponyville, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic came to the silver screen and... I thought I was too old for Ponies. Turned out I was wrong. My first episode was the first episode of Season 2 and the spark that made me love My Little Pony was reignited. I couldn't believe I missed so much in my life. I joined YouTube during my time in Trottingham. I think I was 11... Maybe 12... YouTube was new to me and everyone was into it. So I joined and started writing comments on my thoughts on certain videos, as GothClawLolita. And here I am now. Appearance Personality Trivia *She graduated high school with a the highest score in her science class. *Apple Frost is talented in languages. She is almost fluent in French, German, Spanish, Japanese and understands Korean. *Has an IQ of 152. *She mostly does fan-dubs and song covers. ''Links'' YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/GothClawLolita Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/~darkclawnear DeviantArt: https://6tothesource.deviantart.com/ Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/elliemay.henderson FIMFiction: https://www.fimfiction.net/user/282616/Apple+Frost Tumblr: https://askthedemongirl.tumblr.com/ Derpibooru: https://derpibooru.org/profiles/AppleSnow Gallery Category:Alphabetical Category:Bronalysts Category:Female Category:Other Pony Type OC Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers